A common tattooing device of the prior art consists of a tattooing machine, a tattooing machine handle, an aperture assembly, and a tattooing needle. A user needs to assemble the components before use. More specifically, the tattooing machine handle is connected to the tattooing machine with the first end of the tattooing needle penetrating through a center hole of the handle. The second end of the tattooing needle (opposite the first end) is coupled to a reciprocating part of the tattooing machine such that the tattooing machine is capable of reciprocating the tattooing needle while a user is holding the handle. The aperture assembly, which is connected to the handle or is integrally manufactured with the handle, serves as support and guiding piece for the tattooing needle while the tattooing machine drives the tattooing needle to reciprocate. For the sake of safety, the tattooing needle is disposable and disposable aperture assemblies and handles are also commonly used.
In the existing tattooing device, the tattooing needle and the aperture assembly are arranged in a separable manner. When an operator replaces the tattooing needle, the components need to be re-assembled. Especially while the tattooing needle is being inserted into the aperture assembly, the operator needs to be very careful so as to prevent damage to the tip end of the tattooing needle, such as occurs when the tip end of the tattooing needle is allowed to scratch the inner wall of the aperture assembly. In addition, in the tattooing process, the operator needs to repetitively replace the tattooing needle of different specifications and select matched aperture assemblies of the corresponding specifications according to the complex situation of tattoo patterns. As a result, the existing separable design of the tattooing needle and the aperture assembly obviously causes the assembling operation to be comparatively time-consuming.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN200410062070.6, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a disposable assembly that is detachably arranged on a handle, wherein one end of a tattooing needle is retained in a needle shaft and is supported so as to move in a needle guiding piece formed in the disposable assembly, the other end of the tattooing needle extends through a needle-shaped spray nozzle opening to discharge pigment, a driving mechanism consists of a plurality of components and is connected to the needle shaft to enable the tattooing needle to reciprocate, the plurality of components of the driving mechanism comprise a driver and a connecting device, and the connecting device connects a driving device to the needle shaft. At least one portion of the connecting device is arranged in the disposable assembly and can be detached together with the disposable assembly from the handle. Unfortunately, the disposable assembly has too many parts and the installation is not convenient. Furthermore, the existing tattooing needle assemblies do not facilitate the replacement of the tattooing needle assemblies in actual use. Furthermore still, the disposable assemblies are traditional spring-back devices that utilize tension glue or a spring. Tension glue and transitional springs cause shaking and vibration, thereby creating noise and decreasing service life. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have a needle assembly that utilizes fewer components, that is easier to use, that facilitates replacement, that reduces noise, that increases reliability, and that relieves strain.
Furthermore still, commercially available tattooing needle assemblies of the prior art are sealed and packaged in disposable blister packages. When a tattooist changes a needle during working, the used tattooing needle assemblies are discarded. These used tattooing needle assemblies, which carry blood of tattooed people, are unsanitary. As a result, the discarded tattooing needle assemblies must be handled with appropriate care. Furthermore yet, removal and re-attachment of the needle assemblies requires two hands, one positioned on the tattooing machine and the other positioned on the needle assembly itself, further increasing risks associated with the unsanitary needle assemblies. Consequently, it would be beneficial to reduce risks associated with unsanitary needle assemblies by providing a mechanism for holding the needle assemblies so that they are not discarded in an unsanitary manner and so that the tattooist is not required to make direct contact with the needle assembly during removal and/or re-attachment of the needle assembly to the tattooing machine.